


Conformity

by saint_troll



Series: Dancing with the Devil [2]
Category: 8mm
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Tom arrive in New York. Job and lifestyle choices are addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conformity

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Tom glances over at Max, "What are you doing?!"

 

Max laughs and pans the city from the passenger seat. "Man, my first time in the big bad apple!" he squeals excitedly. Grinning Max starts to turn the camera towards Tom. The detective places his hand over the lens.

 

"I told you don't film me!"

 

"Fine....." God, he can be so catty when he wants to. He acts like he doesn't want me on this trip. You know he didn't HAVE to agree to my coming along!

 

***

 

Max snorts as they climb out of their cab, "Oh, wow... you didn't say this was going to be luxurious!" The sides of the building looked stained with urine, the steps were crumbling.

 

"It's the Presidential Suite," chides Tom as he makes his way to the door.

 

"You have a real comforting sense of humor."

 

They enter a hallway. "I'll be a couple doors down," explains Tom.

 

"Seriously, Tom, I don't know why we're staying in this fleabag...." Max whines as he steps in something oozing out of the floorboards. Gross... I am not even going to try and even THINK about what that was... ewww.

 

"People know to mind their own business in fleabags." Tom states bluntly, "I'm going out for a cup of coffee. Pick up whatever Dino Velvet tapes you can find... Get Receipts!"

 

"Yes, sir...." Max responds, ice dripping off of his voice. You'd think I was his slave or something. You're getting paid... remember. Free trip to the big bad apple... bend over and deal with it. Max throws his luggage on his bed and heads out to dig up some Velvet tapes.

 

***

 

Devil in the Dungeon by Dino Velvet. The detective smirks at the title and inserts the tape into the vcr. As he rubs the bridge of his nose, he looks up and gasps. There was that tattoo! He pauses the tape and walks down to Max's room. He knocks. There is a loud thump and the sound of rustling sheets. The door opens. Max is partially wrapped in a dingy looking blanket. "Hmm?" he says wiping the sleep from his eyes. Tom grabs his arm and drags him back to his room. "Do I get overtime for this?"

 

"Who is this? The man in the mask..." Tom looks over at Max who is still staggering around half asleep. Tom raises his voice, "Come on, wake up!.. Who is this?!"

 

Max sits down on the edge of the bed, wrapping the blanket tighly around himself. He watches the film for a few moments and answers, "He's one of the lunatics Dino always uses... he's in a bunch of these."

 

Tom sighs in frustration, "wh.. what's his name?"

 

"I don't know," Max says with a yawn, "that's his whole thing. He always wears a mask. Calls himself Macheti... no.. Machine... he calls himself machine." Max yawns again, "Wow.. he's a lover man." He snorts, "Definately loves what he does for a living, I'll tell you that much." Max lays back on Tom's bed, "wish I could say the same about you."

 

"What? I love my job." Another snort comes from Max. "I do... just not this particular assignment.. or the previous... oh hell... I hate my job, but you know it pays well. How else do you think YOU got here?"

 

"My looks and my style. Man, you need me and my connections."

 

Tom laughs, "Your connections maybe, but your style?" He tousles Max's wild hair. "Blue hair... that piercing through your eyebrow..."

 

"Well, Pops, not all of us feel the need to conform to the little yellow house line of thinking...."

 

Tom laughs nervously. Some of us do then wish we hadn't, California. I just want to lay against his chest and listen to his heart beat as he drags air into his lungs. Feel the warm skin under my cheek.

 

Max looks over and up at Tom. There is a sudden tension in the air. "Not busting your balls again... I promise..."

 

"I know, Max... I just..."

 

Max sits up and scoots next to Tom. "You know someone like me was never even offered the yellow house... it wouldn't suit me. I suits you Tom Welles." He leans against Tom's shoulder, "It suits you..." Could you imagine a porn peddler going home everyday to a wife, kids, and a dog? Hi Honey, how was work? Great.. we made a hell of a profit margin on the gelatinous dildos today!

 

The detective wraps his arm around Max and stares intently at the wall.


End file.
